Caught
by RebbieChan
Summary: Angie's POV of Peggy's arrest.


Angie bit down nervously as Peggy left her room. She wasn't sure about bringing her brother into this, but he always said if she ran into trouble he'd be there at moment's notice. She just didn't know what the trouble was and it wasn't her in it. Just as well, she knew Peggy. She liked her and wasn't about to leave her cut and dry. Not when she could help.

She paced to the back of her room playing over what she had told him. A friend of hers ran into trouble and needed to get out of town and _fast_. She let out a groan of frustration. Maybe she should have gone with her? But what kind of help would she be!

Her room suddenly felt small and confining. A big bubbling mix of worry, curiosity, and adrenaline coursed through her and there was nowhere to put it.

At least her brother had a car. At least she knew that if Peggy could get to him, she could get wherever it was she needed to be. There was a pang or jealousy that he might end up finding out just what was going on around here before she did, but she buried it deep. That wasn't what was important right now.

Angie froze in place, had she told Peggy what kind of car he drove?

She looked to the door. Would her friend already be gone?

"Ah to Hell with it." Angie needed to know more and no matter what standing around her room wasn't going to get her anywhere. She started for the door and out into the hallway.

The Hotel was filled with whispers and chatter, the kind that only drifted through the halls when the best gossip hit. Sarah and Lorraine asked in hushed voices as she passed.

"Have you seen Peggy?"

"Do you know what happened?"

Her lips formed a thin line and she shrugged. "Wish I knew."

The men's voices carried up the stairs. "-For your own safety, stand back!"

Angie's heart skipped a beat. That couldn't be good.

The three of them hurried in the direction of the voices. The next one was Dottie. All Angie heard was "I think my friend Peggy must have fainted!"  
Fainted? Had one of those Agents got her? Was it stress? Was she sick?

"What happened?"

"Oh, I don't know, I just found her like this."

They rounded the corner, but the stairwell was already crowding.

"A little help?"

"Sit her up."

"She's unconscious."

She couldn't see anything. It felt like her heartbeat thumped through her whole body. Angie pushed through the crowd, gritting her teeth at how badly Iowa was reading the situation. "Oh, gosh I hope she's okay. Should I call an ambulance?"

Carol glanced back at her as she tried to get through, making space for her towards the front.

"We'll take it from here." The men were saying as they pulled Peggy up.

She didn't look good. Angie had seen a neighborhood dog shot once with a sedative, this didn't look too far off. Something really wasn't right. Peggy had been fine when she was with her just minutes before. They must have done something to her.

The men half-carried half-dragged her the rest of the way down the steps. She and the other girls were close to follow.

"Angie, you're her friend, do you know what's going on?"

She didn't really hear them. What more could she say?

It didn't feel right. Not just because it was Peggy either. Something about it didn't make much sense.

Theories flew on behind her in hushed tones.

"What happened?"

"Peggy from 3E fainted!"

"Maybe it's morning sickness!"

"Why are the cops after her?"

"Why are cops after any woman – Prostitution!"

_"No!"_

"Angie, do you know about this?" She waved them off, trying to focus on what she could of her friend being taken away.

She thought better of it and shook her head. "No one is going to send this many cops for one streetwalker." At least she could defend Peggy in that. "That's a bit over the top and that's coming from me."

It killed the girls' buzz. With that theory dismissed, no one knew what to make of it. They turned their attention to Dottie. "Did you see her fall? Think she's pregnant?"

"Gosh I don't know," Dottie rattled off, "sure did frighten me. I think I might go lay down."

They made it down to the lobby and Peggy was being marched off into some car. It didn't hit Angie yet what it all might mean. She didn't know where her friend was being taken, what for, for how long. Would she be put in jail? Deported? Killed? Would she ever even see her again? Those fears hadn't sunk in.

All she could think or say as the car carrying Peggy Carter drove off was, "I hope she's okay." _She better be!_


End file.
